And Now For My Next Trick
by JustMeReally
Summary: Sequel to Never Let Me Go and Do It All Over Again. Mainly Texas and Dodger's wedding build-up. Also a big surprise for Liberty. Hope you enjoy, R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Hi, I promised a sequel to the sequel ;) so here it is. Your reviews have made me love writing these even more, Enjoy R&R.**

Liberty leant over the cot, tickling Evie's stomach. The 5 month old baby giggled in delight.  
"Who's a gorgeous baby" she cooed  
"Aww thanks sis, but I'm not a baby anymore" Dodger teased walking into the room  
"You're so funny Dodge" Liberty told him retrieving her hand from the cot  
"Yeah I know" he said grinning at the baby  
Hannah ran in, Liberty picked up her 7 year old niece and swung her round  
"Mummy said if you want to eat tonight we have to leave now!" she told them  
"Sorry" Dodger said lifting Evie out of the cot and walking downstairs.

The family sat in the Indian restaurant looking at the menu's.  
"Korma?" asked Hannah  
"It's a chicken dish" Will told her  
the others laughed, Hannah had been testing her uncle's knowledge of Indian food ever since they'd sat down.  
"Hannah that's enough now" laughed Texas  
Will mouthed a "Thank you" to her as Hannah shrugged and looked back to her menu.  
"So have you two decided a date for the wedding yet?" Dirk asked Texas  
"We were thinking August, when the sun will shine" she replied  
Liberty looked up at the rain bouncing off the skylight.  
"I know it doesn't seem likely of that now" Dodger told them quickly  
"No it sounds great mate" Dirk assured him  
The waiter came over "What can I get you guys today?" he asked  
Liberty frowned at him, he looked familiar.  
"2 korma, 3 curries please mate" Dodger said collecting up the menu's  
"No problem" the waiter replied taking them and winking at Liberty before walking away  
"You're in there babe" Texas told her opening Evie's baby food  
"Tex please don't give her ideas" groaned Dodger  
She laughed "She's a big girl Dodge"  
He didn't reply, instead took the baby food off her and began feeding Evie.

"Was that all okay for you?" the waiter asked later, collecting the plates.  
"Great, thanks" Dirk told him, wiping his mouth  
They all stood up, pulling on their jackets while he followed the waiter to pay the bill.  
"Dodge can you take her?" Texas asked handing him a sleeping Evie  
Hannah grabbed Will and Liberty's hands and walked outside.  
"Oh My God" Liberty gasped halfway home  
"What?" Will asked her stopping  
"Lib?" Dirk coaxed  
"The waiter, I know where I've seen him" Liberty told them  
"Well, who is he then?" Dodger demanded.

**Woooooo first chapter is go, so if you think you know who the waiter is put it in a review. Next chapter will be up soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ethan?" Dodger said disbelievingly  
"As in your tool of an ex-boyfriend?" Will adds  
"Yes Ethan" Liberty told them slowly  
"I'm gonna go back there and rip his head off" Dodger declared handing Evie to Texas  
"No you're not" she whispered, scared of waking the baby "We're going home"  
"Tex, you can't expect me to do nothing after the rubbish way he treated my sister"  
"Dodger just sleep on it please?" she begged, looking deep into his eyes.  
He took Evie off her "Fine but we're never going in there again" he told her  
Dirk shook his head "We'll see you tomorrow" he said kissing Hannah on the cheek.

Texas shut the door to Evie's room and sighed  
"Dodger can you just relax" she ordered as he continued babbling about Ethan  
"How Tex, he's an idiot what if he tries to get it on with her again"  
Texas screwed her nose up at the image "Dodge, you're sisters not stupid" she said as the phone rang. She walked into their bedroom and picked up the handset.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi is that Miss Longford?"  
"Yes"  
"Hello there, I'm Julie Reynolds you visited our hall the other day?"  
"Oh, hiya" Texas greeted more warmly now she knew who it was  
"I'm just ringing to let you know we've had a cancellation so if you were still interested..."  
"Really?" Texas squealed remembering how disappointed she felt when they found out the hall was already booked.  
"We'll see you on the big day then" Julie said  
"Absolutely thank you so much" Texas replied hanging up  
"Who was that?" Dodger asked coming into the room  
"We got the hall" she squealed  
"Really?" Dodger asked eyes shining  
Nodding Texas pulled him onto the bed, kissing him.

Liberty walked down the high street  
"Lib!"  
She turned round to see Ethan running over from the bus stop  
"Ethan look, I don't think this is a good idea" Liberty told him  
"What talking?" he laughed  
"I haven't forgotten about what you did" she told him stepping round him  
He spun round grabbing her wrist "Lib, I've changed"  
"Get off me!" she warned yanking her wrist away  
"I'm sorry" he said holding his hands up  
"You always say that" Liberty sighed before walking away.

"I'm really pleased for the two of ya" Dirk told Texas and Dodger, who had come to the boat to tell their good news.  
"It's going to be even more perfect now" Texas stated, squeezing Dodger's arm.  
"Hey Lib, your brothers got the hall for the wedding" Dirk told his daughter as she burst through the doorway.  
"Oh, that's great, congratulations" she said distractedly  
"You alright sis?" Will asked as Liberty flung her bag on the counter  
She turned round as the tears fell. Texas jumped up wrapping her in a hug  
"Do you need a girly chat?" she whispered  
"Hang on" Dodger said standing up too "Lib what's wrong?"  
"Ethan" she murmured  
Will, Dodger and Dirk shared a look before all heading to the door.  
"No!" Liberty cried running in front of them  
"Lib, he made you cry, that's not ok with us" Dodger told her  
"Leave it, I don't want him knowing he upset me"  
Will shook his head, pushing his glasses up his nose  
Dirk put an arm round Liberty "If he upsets you again, we're going, like it or not"  
She nodded wiping her eyes  
"Come on you, before the girls realise we're missing" Texas said gripping Dodger's hand  
They waved goodbye to the three and left the boat.

**Ooohh I do love a bit of family protection ;) next chapter up soon!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so here's chapter 3...Enjoy :D**

"Dodger we're going" Texas called up the stairs  
"I'll see you later babe" he said kissing her  
"Yuck" Hannah told them opening the door  
Texas raised an eyebrow at her  
"Go" Dodger told her kissing Hannah's forehead

In the dress shop Liberty did a twirl in her blue bridesmaid dress  
"Come on Tex" she moaned watching Hannah do a twirl in her identical dress  
"Ok I'm ready" Texas told them drawing back the curtain  
"Oh...My...God" Liberty breathed "You look beautiful"  
"Really?" Texas whispered  
Her dress was a traditional white, with a fitted top and a puffed bottom, the straps had little flowers on them.  
"Mummy can we trade?" Hannah asked her mouth a perfect o shape.  
"Sorry baby, this one's taken" she laughed  
They all smiled as Texas took a photo on her IPhone to send to her Mum.  
"We'll take them" she told the shop assistant.

They left the dress shop, and entered the flower shop. Texas and Dodger had found the flowers they wanted on the internet and Texas had a picture of them on her phone. She showed it to the shop owner who nodded and went out the back, returning with a big bouquet of gerberas.  
"They look smiley" Hannah said stroking a petal  
"They do don't they" Texas smiled  
She gave the woman the date that her and Dodger had decided last night, and she promised to deliver the flowers a few days before.  
"It's like a fairytale" Liberty told her smiling as they left the shop "Everything's perfect"  
"Shh Aunty Lib you'll jinx it" gasped Hannah  
Liberty and Texas laughed.

"All sorted?" Dodger asked as Texas and Hannah walked through the front door  
"Yep" Texas told him, kissing his cheek and lifting Evie out of her playpen  
"But Aunty Liberty nearly jinxed it" Hannah told him seriously  
"Did she now?" Dodger asked lifting her up  
"But it's ok because I stopped her"  
"My hero" Dodger told her, kissing her nose  
Texas twirled round with Evie giggling  
"Mumma" she squeaked  
"Evie" Texas replied

"Mum she can talk!" Hannah squealed  
"Han she's been talking for over a month" Dodger laughed  
"Fine, but she doesn't do it often" Hannah persisted  
Texas and Dodger laughed as their daughter frowned  
"Hannah" Evie blurted  
Hannah smiled triumphantly at her baby sister.

**Not an interesting chapter I know but hey it was family centred :D  
Next chapter will be a time leap to about June (It's April now by the way)  
R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for chapter 4, don't forget the time leap ;)**

"Dodger, have you written your vows yet?" Texas asked curiously as they lay in bed one morning  
"Maybe" he teased entwining their fingers "Why, have you written yours?"  
Texas opened her mouth to reply, when the baby monitor flashed and Evie's cries could be heard  
"I'll go" Dodger said sitting up, he waited for Texas to protest but...  
"Ok" she said rolling over and snuggling back into the duvet.  
Dodger shook his head smiling.

"Evie was very noisy this morning" Hannah frowned at breakfast  
"You should have heard the set of lungs on you when you were that age" Texas laughed  
Hannah pouted which made Texas laugh even more.  
"Han, your Mum's only teasing you" Dodger told her smiling  
The girl pouted more but she had the same glint as her Dad in her eye.

"Not long now then?" Dirk said as he bumped into Texas in Price Slice  
"I know, I can't wait!" she squealed  
"I'm so happy you're marrying our Dodge" Dirk told her  
Texas grinned at him as she lifted the shopping bags off the counter  
"See you later love" Dirk called as she left the shop.  
On the way out, Texas noticed Jodie at the bus stop, she ran over.  
"Haven't seen you in a while" she said sitting on the bench next to Jodie  
"Well you've just had a baby haven't you" Jodie told her dully  
"I didn't get the chance to thank you for everything you did when Evie was born" Texas said  
"Evie?" Jodie asked half smiling "As in my middle name?"  
"Maybe" Texas teased "Why did you disappear, you know after the paramedics turned up?"  
Jodie's smile dropped "I...I had to go" she lied  
"No you didn't" Texas told her simply "Why did you go?" she repeated  
"I was jealous ok?" Jodie snapped  
Texas looked surprised "Why?"  
"You and Dodger had Hannah, then you had Evie and now you're getting married, I've lost you"  
"You haven't lost me" Texas told her putting an arm round Jodie's shoulders  
Jodie said nothing but after Texas walked away a tear ran down her cheek.

"You told her Evie was named after her?" Dodger asked disbelievingly  
"She just looked so sad, she said she was jealous" Texas told him  
"Jealous...Of us?"  
Texas nodded trying not to laugh as Dodger shook his head  
Liberty walked in "Hiya" she greeted  
"Alright Lib?" Dodger asked  
"Yeah, I need some advice, from Texas" she said hinting for her brother to give them some peace  
"Fine I get it, I'll go and talk to our 7 year old and 5 month old daughters then" he joked  
"Right, what's the problem?" Texas asked once Dodger left the room  
"It's Ethan, I think I'm falling in love with him again" Liberty said biting her lip  
Texas looked at her wide eyed "What makes you say that?"  
"He spoke to me again today"  
"I thought you were meant to tell your Dad if he tried to speak to you again"  
"Yeah...Actually, I went to the restaurant"  
"Liberty" Texas sighed  
"I'm sorry" she said tearing up  
"Look you're better off without him remember?"  
Liberty nodded taking a deep breath.

An hour later Dodger came back into the kitchen  
"Any chance of you telling me what's wrong with my sister?" he asked  
"Nope, girl stuff, in fact bridesmaid stuff" Texas told him, wrapping her arms round his waist  
"Oh I see" he told her kissing her  
"Just think, this time next week, I'll be Mrs Savage" she said excitedly  
"I can't wait" Dodger told her lifting her into the air.

**I thought I needed to add the little Texas/Jodie bit after the way I left them in the last story. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Today's the day, sorry I haven't updated in a while I was in Spain...so here goes...**

Dodger stood at the altar fiddling with the cuff on his sleeve  
"Dodge you ready?" Will asked him, gently tapping his brother's hands off the cuff  
"Yeah, what if she doesn't turn up?" he panicked  
"Mate she loves you she'll turn up believe me" Dirk told him  
Dodger nodded taking a deep breath.

Meanwhile in the hall outside Liberty was smoothing out Texas' dress  
"Mummy you look pretty" Hannah told her doing a twirl in her bridesmaid dress  
Liberty smiled at her niece "She's right"  
An usher walked out of the main hall "Are we ready?"  
Texas nodded as Liberty squeezed her hand.  
They heard the music start as the usher slipped back into the hall.

Everyone turned to look as Hannah walked in helping Evie to walk Dodger smiled as they got to the front and Will lifted them up to the altar.

Liberty gave Texas one last hug before disappearing through the doors herself.

Dodger smiled as his sister walked down the aisle, no wonder Ethan pestered her she was beautiful. She grinned at him before taking her place behind Hannah and Evie.

Texas looked at herself in the big mirror, her Dad hadn't turned up, she was walking down the aisle alone. As she took a deep breath she sensed someone behind her.  
"Need a Dad?" he asked holding out his hand  
Texas smiled as she took it.

"Here comes the bride" began and Dodger spun round to see his Dad walking Texas down the aisle. He felt his heart stop as she grinned at him, he loved her, he really loved her.

After everyone had settled down they had exchanged rings, and were onto the vows. Dodger began.  
"I first met you when you came into the SU bar, you'd been stood up for a date and you were crying, I'd liked you for a while so it made my heart break to see you like that. I sat with you and you just crumbled, that day I told you I'd never let anyone hurt you and a month after that we had a house, then we had our gorgeous baby girl Hannah and then Evie and life just slotted together for us, now standing here I know it's about to get even better" He looked up to see Texas with tears in her eyes, Hannah was grinning, because she had been mentioned and Liberty nodding encouragement at her brother. Texas took a deep breath. "You started off as a best friend, you were always there..Like that day in the SU bar. I felt something for you that day. Love. Our first date was in my flat with a pizza. Heaven. Our first kiss was a walk through the park. Amazing. Our house was a total surprise you showed it to me on a walk and asked if I wanted to go inside, you knew how much I loved that house then you told me you'd bought it. I squealed right in your ear. Our two baby girls tied up our amazing life, but now I realise this day is the bow in the tie, and our life is just beginning"

They both zoned out as the vicar began talking again, caught in each others eyes. Then the vicar announced "You may now kiss the bride" and Liberty had just enough time to place her hands over the girls eyes, before the now married couple kissed...

**Ok, next chapter will be the reception :D thanks for reading...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so here's the next chapter. Thank you sooooo much for all your reviews. Enjoy :D**

The newly married couple came off the dance floor after their first dance both smiling.  
"Mummy, how do you dance like that?" Hannah asked looking up at her Mum and Dad  
"With great difficulty" Texas laughed taking off her high heels and rubbing her feet  
"Don't wear them then" Dodger said smiling picking them up and rushing off  
Hannah giggled as Texas jumped up and ran after him.

Will and Liberty sat next to each other and laughed as they saw the newly weds chasing each other.  
"Such a normal wedding" joked Will  
"They've been through so much together" Liberty sighed  
"Still thinking about Ethan?" he asked quietly  
"Sometimes"  
"You can do so much better than him Lib"  
"I know" she sighed again "Coming for a dance with your little sister?"  
Will smiled taking her hand.

Dodger and Texas burst into a hallway giggling like 5 year olds  
"Dodger, put down the shoes" Texas told him  
"You said they hurt you" he teased dangling one in front of her  
"I did not, I said they were difficult to dance in" she said sticking out her tongue  
Without warning Dodger swept in and kissed her "I love you Mrs Savage" he said  
"I love you too Mr Savage" she grinned kissing him back  
There came a loud burst of squealing from the main hall, they rushed back inside.

Nancy and Darren stood on the dance floor trying to re-enact the dirty dancing dance.  
Nancy was squealing at Darren to put her down but her words came out all slurred.  
Dodger chuckled as Texas raised an eyebrow.  
"Can I have a go?" Hannah begged Darren  
The man wobbled drunkenly so Dodger stepped in quickly "Maybe later baby girl" he said steadying his friend, while Texas broke into sobs of laughter watching Nancy crawl on the floor away from the dance floor.

As the hours passed, the guests sat down for the meal and speeches. Halfway through the meal Hannah tapped Texas "Mummy I need a wee" she whispered  
"Alright baby" she said standing up and glancing at where Evie was asleep in her carry cot.  
"It's ok Tex I'll go" Liberty said standing up  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah anyway the bride's kind of important" Liberty laughed  
"So's the bridesmaid"  
"We'll be back in a minute" Liberty told her taking Hannah's hand.

As she stood outside the door waiting for her niece Liberty checked herself in the mirror.  
"You look gorgeous" a voice said  
Liberty jumped, turning round and sighing "Ethan you shouldn't be here"  
"Shouldn't I?"  
"No-one invited you"  
"I'm here as your guest, that is if you haven't got anyone else already filling that role?" he asked challengingly.  
"Just stop with all the mind games Ethan it's pathetic" she hissed  
"Who's that Aunty Lib?" Hannah asked appearing from outside the toilets  
"No-one sweetie"  
"I'm Ethan"  
"I know you, Daddy said you were a tosspot" she said simply  
"Hannah!" Liberty gasped though trying not to laugh  
"What?" the little girl said  
"Why don't you go back to Mummy and Daddy and finish your dinner ok?"  
Hannah shrugged before skipping off.  
"She's gonna tell Dodger that you're here you know" Liberty said  
"And?"  
"And he'll kill you" Liberty told him "So go"  
"No" Ethan said defiantly "Take me back"  
Liberty stood arms folded. Meanwhile Hannah had returned to her table...

**Uh Oh prepare for fireworks peeps ;) Thanks for reading, next chapter up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I decided to use 2 chapters for the reception..Enjoy **

"Where's Aunty Liberty?" Texas asked as her 7 year old daughter hopped back onto her chair  
"With the tosspot" Hannah declared picking up her fork  
Will spat out his mouthful of drink, spluttering with laughter  
Dodger dropped his fork  
"She's definitely a Savage" Dirk chuckled  
"Hannah Savage don't you ever use that word again" Texas scolded  
"But that's what Daddy called him" Hannah protested  
Texas turned to Dodger "Who is she on about?" she demanded  
Before Dodger could speak Hannah stepped in "He's called Ethan"  
Will and Dodger stood up at the same time while Texas turned to her daughter  
"Are you sure that's his name?" she checked  
Hannah nodded slowly  
Will, Dodger and Texas headed for the toilets.

"Just get out Ethan" Liberty ordered, getting frustrated.  
She turned round but he grabbed her, unfortunately for him it was just as her brothers appeared with Texas.  
"Ethan, get your hands off her!" Dodger lunged for him, Will grabbed his brother.  
"Sorry fellas but this conversation is private" Ethan snarled  
Liberty suddenly turned round and kneed him right in the you know what's  
Texas reached out, wrapping her arms round her sister in law.  
"This is your last chance, get out" Dodger growled  
"I need to speak to her"  
"Well she clearly doesn't need to speak to you" Will retorted  
"Lib..." Ethan began  
"Just go" she whispered  
With that Will and Dodger grabbed him and threw him down the front steps before shutting the doors behind them.  
"I'm sorry" Liberty said to her brother  
"It's not your fault sis" he said hugging her  
"Yeah" Texas began "You've got three older siblings to beat him up now"  
Liberty smiled "I'm really glad you married my brother"  
Texas looked at Dodger "Yeah" she grinned "Me too"

**Not a long one I know but hey :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, well this is the last chapter but there will be another sequel. Promise. Enjoyyy :D**

Dodger placed Evie's carrycot on the porch and Hannah set next to it.  
"What are you up to?" Texas asked him curiously  
Dodger grinned suddenly picking her up  
Texas squealed  
"It's tradition" Dodger told her unlocking the door with one hand and carrying her inside.  
He placed her on the sofa before returning to the porch for the girls.

"When are you going to pack?" He asked that evening  
"When are you going to pack?" Texas replied  
"When you say you've packed" Dodger said winking  
She hit him with her pillow before laying down and sighing  
"Can you believe this morning I was Miss Longford?"  
"I don't want to think about it, you're Mrs Savage now" he told her kissing her.

Next morning they were downstairs with a suitcase.  
"We're going to Spain!" Texas squealed  
Dodger laughed "Yeah I know babe and I'd like to go with my hearing"  
"Sorry I'm just so excited, my first holiday with my husband"  
He smiled as there was a knock at the door "Order a taxi?"  
Texas nodded wheeling the suitcase to the door. The driver picked it up and placed it in the boot.  
"Hannah we're leaving baby" Texas called through to the living room  
The seven year old came out struggling to carry her little sister.  
Dodger picked them both up, while Texas leant over taking Evie.  
"You'll be back on Friday?" Hannah checked  
"Yep and you're staying with Grandad Dirk, Uncle Will and Aunty Liberty" Dodger told her  
The horn sounded from outside  
"He's impatient" Dirk said walking through the front door with Will and Liberty  
Texas and Dodger kissed everyone before taking each others hand and walking into the taxi  
"Bye" they all called  
Hannah waved so vigorously that Will, who was holding her up had his glasses knocked off.  
"Happily Ever After" Liberty whispered to him leaning her head on his shoulder...

**Woooo The End, hope you liked it. Now I just want to say thankyou to  
ILoveStug  
Gillian Kearney Fan  
KlarolinexDelenaxx  
GracieHol  
Lauren623x1x  
For giving me such amazing reviews so thankyou so much :D**


End file.
